thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Help 2013 - Mae Mobley/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141206064313
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 3) The classroom door opens as Aibileen walks in. "Welcome, Mae Mobley, to Class 101. Today or as I like to call it..." Aibileen says as she writes something on the blackboard. She finishes writing and turns around, her eyes wandering across the students. "...how to get away with murder." Aibileen says. Let It Go could be heard playing. "Who's listening to Let It Go?" asks Aibileen as Let It Go could still be heard playing. No one answers. "I ain't gonna say it no more. Who's listening to Let It Go?" Aibileen asks once more. No one answers. "Who is it?!" Aibileen shouts. Finally, Mae Mobley raises her hand high up in the air. Let It Go could be heard playing. "Bitch, come down here!" Aibileen says. "Wait, Aibee. This is the best part. Wait!" Mae Mobley pleads. Let It Go is still playing for a couple of seconds. Aibileen waits impatiently, full of anger. "I said come down here!" Aibileen yells. "Okay!" Mae Mobley replies. "I ain't gonna say it no more. Bitch, come down here, now!" Aibileen furiously shouts. Mae Mobley finally pauses the song and puts the remote down on her desk and rushes down. Aibileen stares at her, very angrily. "Why were you listening to Let It Go?! You know you ain't gonna listen to that shit no more!" Aibileen angrily says, her eyes widen with rage. "Aibee, why you mad? It was just a---" Mae Mobley tells her but Aibileen punches her across the face, causing her to shriek. No one says a word. A furious Aibileen stares at her for a while. "Speak when you're spoken to, you whore!" Aibileen finally answers. Mae Mobley has tears in her eyes. "Aibee..." Mae Mobley sobs, her voice trembling. "...it was just a---" she says as Aibileen punches her again, causing her to squeal. "Shut the fuck up." Aibileen quietly says as everyone continues to stare with shock. "You ain't gonna listen to Let It Go no more, bitch!" says Aibileen. "Aibee, my throat hurts." Mae Mobley finally replies. "Then go to bed!" Aibileen yells. "Aibee, I need to go pee-pee!" whines Mae Mobley. "Then go!" Aibileen tells her. "Aibee, before I go, can I have a bacon cheeseburger without any bacon?" Mae Mobley asks as an angry Aibileen stares. "What kind of bitch doesn't want no bacon in her bacon cheeseburger?" asks Aibileen. "I don't know." Mae Mobley answers, shrugging her shoulders. "Well you better know, 'cause y---" Aibileen says as Let It Go is suddenly heard playing again. "Did you just turn it on again?!!" Aibileen bursts with rage. "Yeah." Mae Mobley cheerfully replies. "Oh, my God, Mae Mobley!" Aibileen says. She screams, covering her ears. "Shut that shit up!" Aibileen accidentally tells her. Mae Mobley turns up the volume. "Wait." Mae Mobley answers. "I said turn it off, now." Aibileen says, angrily. "Okay." Mae Mobley replies, not doing anything. Let It Go still plays for a while. "I said turn it off!!!!" Aibileen bursts with extreme rage. "K-ay-ay-ay-ay!" Mae Mobley laughs as she pauses the song (but it ends) and puts the remote down on the desk. "Damn, Mae Mobley!" Aibileen yells. "Hey!" a student says in the audience. "Come here, Mae Mobley!" quickly says Aibileen. She snaps Mae Mobley's neck, causing her to grunt. She dies right after as her lifeless body falls to the ground. "That's how you get away with murder." Aibileen says, looking at her students. The students watch with their eyes wide open, horrified.